


Broken Wings

by larryhowlter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abused Louis, Fallen Angels, Fallen Harry, M/M, Sad Louis, Triggers, angel - Freeform, trouble louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryhowlter/pseuds/larryhowlter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was told by the angels that  Humans are Fragile creatures made up of broken hearts and broken promises.</p><p>Angels are also fragile creatures we don't understand the human world or the wickedness of it.</p><p>That Is until I am outcasted from where I have come to call home and sent down to earth, well more like fall.</p><p>Along my journey I meet someone and I have come fond of, his name is Louis. He is broken and scared but maybe I can mend him back together, and maybe he could do the same.</p><p>But can he mend my Broken Wings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I was told by the angels that **Humans** are **Fragile creatures** made up of **broken hearts** and **broken premises**. 

Angels are also **fragile creatures** we don't understand the human world or the wickedness of it.

That Is until I am outcasted from where I have come to call home and sent down to earth, well more like fall.

Along my journey I meet someone interesting and I have come fond of, his name is Louis. He is broken and scared but maybe I can mend him back together, and maybe he could fix me with my **Broken Faith**.

But can he mend my _Broken Wings _?__


	2. Chapter 2

Burning. Ripping pain shoots through my whole body. I feel the burning on my back and wings.

The wind is hitting my face and my arms are flailing at my sides trying to stop the unstoppable destination.

My eyes burn from the wind blowing in my face at high speeds.

I try to prepare myself before I hit earth.

But the pain is making me not think straight.

I see the ground coming in fast and my body tenses.

I hit the ground and everything goes black before I could feel anything.

\-----

I blink my eyes as I feel the warmth of the sun on my cheeks.

I see blue and white in my vision. The sky?

I sit up. I turn my head and see I'm in a forest. Forest?

That's when I see a humans walking around.

Am I on earth?

I stand up and look down. I'm wearing some place trousers and white shirt with white shoes.

I feel a pull towards the right side of the rode. I walk in that direction. I keep walking feeling the pull, pull me towards something unknown.

I hear the crunch of twigs and leaves as I walk on them.

I don't understand. Why am I here?

Am I on a mission?

I look around and see no one. I breath in and feel the warmth of my angel glow. I look at my shadow and I see my wings.

My eyes grow big as I stagger back as I weaken the light.

My wings.

Their... Broken.

I take a deep breath trying to calm down but it's not working.

I feel something pumping fast in my chest.

I put my hand over it and feel it is my heart.

Am I human?

No I just saw my wings so I must be still part angel.

But why?

What did I do?

I continue walking as I feel the pull tighten to go quicker.

I can't fly.

So I guess everything will be on foot.

\------

I click something inside and I turn invisible to the human eye. I walk towards a street where the pull is strongest.

I blink at the sunlight.

I feel myself being tugged again and I turn to the left and walk down the road.

This is a small town. I see. The whole walk only took 20 minutes and I already walked the whole town.

I'm still invisible so I keep walking past humans of all ages.

I see houses that have two stories or one. They go from peach to white. They are all wooden and kind of old looking.

I see a sign and it says Carrie lane.

I see a White House and the tug now is stronger than before. I feel myself being transporter inside.

I am inside a room. A boys room I believe. It has picture on the walls and a bed with black covers. The room is quite dirty also. It is full of clothes on the floor and chair. The closet is open and I see clothes that are mostly black or white.

I hear the door open and shut quietly. I turn around and met with a boy throwing his bag on the floor and kicking off his shoes.

He has brown hair and blue eyes. His skin is a golden color and I am captivated. He grabs he is about to change when someone slams the door open.

I see a man standing at the door. I also see the boy stiffen an kind of slouch into himself.  
Like trying to hide himself. I feel a tug inside me to hug him or to protect him.

The man steps into the room and I see the boy gulp.

"Louis. Why did your teacher call and say you weren't doing any of your work in class?"

The man says calmly. But it feels like a threat. Like he is going to do something horrible.

I see Louis kind of cower away from the man and I get another feeling. A feeling I don't understand.

"I...err-"

"Speak boy!" The man booms

"I- I am doing the w-work" Louis stammers

I see the man stalk towards Louis and grab him by his hair and bring him to his face. Louis tries to move his head back but the mans hand stops him from moving it without hurting himself. Wincing at the assault the man is doing to Louis. I look away before the first blow happens and I hear the cry out of pain next. I can't intervene but I wish I could. Walking to the window and look up at the now cloudy sky. I now know my mission on earth is even if it is not the quest I am on. The door slam shut and I turn around and see Louis on the floor with wet cheeks from his tears. He is moving his arms trying to get up but just slumps down back on the floor. I crouch down when he is trying to get up again and I nudge him a bit. He finally stands up and walks to the bathroom. I hear the water go on and I flash out of the room and stare at the house.

I know what I am going to do. I am going to protect that boy if it is the last thing I do. Even if it takes all my grace away.


	3. 2

Harry POV

Their is a couple moving into the house next door with no kids or anything. I put a mist over them to make them believe I am their son.

I help unpack and I take the room closest to Louis bedroom window. Our windows are facing each other. The woman name is Anne and her husband name is Robin. I am their son and I'm 17 years old. I just got enrolled into Doncaster high.

I could still teleport which is weird because of my wings. I grab some clothes that look... Okay I guess. I teleported back and stuffed the clothes in this wooden cabinet thing.

I've only been to earth a couple of time actually but never had to stay. I don't know why I was the one to fall. But maybe it was fate.

Maybe dad didn't want me in heaven anymore.

I push that away and sit in my room. I lay in my bed and stare up at the ceiling not tired. Well I don't sleep so. I could hear Anne and Robin downstairs unpacking stuff.

Tomorrow I start school and I will befriend louis and bring some light into his life.

\-------

I stand in front of a white brick building. I have a messenger bag hanging off my shoulder. I look around an see all these humans bustling around.

I see louis walking the gates with his head down. He is about to walk by me but I tap his shoulder. I see him flinch and bring his eyes up to meet me.

"Hello" I say

He looks at me surprised with wide eyes and blinks.

"H-hi" he stammers back

"I'm harry, harry styles. I'm new and I don't know where to go"

He nods.

"Right. Well do you already have your time table?"

I nod and hand it to him.

I see him eyes move across the paper.

His eyes are so blue. They should be filled with light but instead filled with despair.

"We have some classes together"

"Which ones?"

"Uh 1, 3, and 6"

He looks back up at me and we make eye contact. I send him a smile showing my dimples. I hear his breath hitch and his cheeks turn red.

"Y-yea...uh... Follow me"

I follow close next to him. I don't talk or anything just walk with him quietly.

We get to the room and we both walk in. There is no one in the class.

"We're early" he says

I nod.

He takes a seat and I sit next to me.

"You know there is other empty seats. You don't have to sit next to me"

I lean on my elbows and look him in the eyes.

"Well I want to sit next to you. Endless you don't want me to"

He shakes his head fast.

"No. No you can its just-"

"Just what?"

He swallows and looks down at his notebook that is on the table.

I feel sense of dread and sadness rolling of him.

"It's okay louis" I whisper

He looks up startled.

"How do you know my name?"

Um

"It's on your notebook" I say

He looks down and sure enough it is. Pew.

"Right. Well it just. Nobody likes me here and if your seen with me then they will hate you to"

I bite my lip feeling sad for him. I don't show sympathy though.

"So?"

He blinks at me.

"Are you not worried about what people say?"

"No" I deadpan

He nods "okay then"

As the bell rings more humans walk in. They give me curious glances and to why I'm sitting next to louis. Some even glare at louis. He keeps his head down and doesn't look at anyone.

"Hey fag" someone says as they kick his chair.

He flinches but doesn't look at the person.

I didn't know I was glaring at the boy until he pointed it out.

"What you staring at new kid? An why are you sitting with faggy here?"

I shrug. "He's my friend" I say cooly.

I see louis peek at me in the corner of his eyes.

"I didn't know faggy had a friend"

I hear someone yell he doesn't.

"Okay new kid-"

"Harry"

"Whatever. Anyway let me just give you a heads up. Louis here aka faggy is a loner and no one wants him. So come sit with us and we'll be your friends" he says with open arms

I don't even have to think about it.

"No. I'm good but thanks for the offer"

"Harry just go" I hear louis say beside me.

I turn to him and he sends me a pleading look.

I shake my head.

"Hey everyone faggy here has a boyfriend."

Louis face turns red.

"H-He's not my b-boyfriend" he says

"Okay my bad. Your probably his boy toy then. Slut"

I feel anger course through me. I don't like what he just told louis.

I stand up quickly more quickly than humanly possible and I punch the guy square in the face before I come to the conclusion of what I just did.

The guy is sprawled across the floor knocked out.

Louis has his eyes wide and is looking at me. I loo at the rest of the class with a glare.

"Anybody else have anything to say? Speak now" I saw taunting them.

Some shook their heads and others looking at me shocked.

I sit back in the chair.

Louis bites his lip and looks at me.

"Thank you"

I smile at him as the teacher walks in.

"Your welcome louis"

\---------------

So tell me what you think.

Thanks for reading


	4. 3

Harry POV

A week has gone by and everything is so weird. When I eat food for dinner with my 'parents' it just tastes gross. I still doesn't know why I don't have my wings and why they have been clipped.

The last memory I have is falling and pain.

After I finish dinner I walk to my room and sit at the window sill. I see louis on his bed doing his homework. I see a little pebbles on the roofing and I pick it up.

With my window open I toss the rock at his window and it makes a little sound but I catches his attention. He looks up an I smile while waving.

His face breaks into a smile as he stands up and walks to his window.

His window is bigger than mine. He unlaced it and lifts it up.

"What are you doing there?"

"I live here"

He furrows his eyebrows. "I didn't see you on the bus"

"Oh I- uh walked"

"Okay" is all he said.

He looks tired and worn out. He has bags under his eyes and his tan skin is a bit pale but there is a hint of red on them. His eyes are sad still and I want to change that.

I see his face grow redder "I know I'm ugly. You don't have to stare"

"Your not ugly" I tell him "your the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. I should be honored to be in your presence"

He laughs out loud but quickly covers his mouth.

His laugh is high and cute. I would have him laugh all the time and I'm going to make it one of my goals to make him laugh more.

I get an idea and start climbing out my window.

"Ww-what are you doing?"

"I feel uncomfortable talking to you that way"

My feet touches the roof and take a seat. I lean my back against the window.

"Come out and sit or you could just keep leaning out"

"I'll stay like this"

"Suit yourself"

I smile at him.

He leans down and puts his head on his fist and leans on his elbows. "So harry tell me about yourself"

"Like?"

He shrugs "Anything"

"My name Harry Styles and I was born in Cheshire. I'm 18 years old and in my last year in high school"

He rolls his eyes "What's your favorite color?"

"Blue. Yours?"

"Green" he says with a sigh "Why did you move here?"

"Uh my parents new job"

"Oh" he says "Why did you stand up for me today?"

I shrug my shoulders "Why wouldn't i?"

"Because I'm just a fag, lowlife loser, and ugly person"

"No your not. Your a guy great guy underneath this wall you have up. I could see that you are a beautiful person Lou and I want to be your friend"

"I-uh t-thanks I guess but I don't exactly trust you Harry"

"It's okay but I will earn your trust"

"Yeah ma-"

He was cut off by a shout "LOUIS!"

He turned pale and his smile disappeared. His eyes turned frantic. I could hear the footsteps coming.

"Harry go back inside!" he whispered yelled.

I didn't move

"Please!" he pleaded

He closed the window and only got the curtain closed halfway before his dad barged in.

I turned myself invisible and stay there. I closed my eyes and wait for it to all finish. Now I was standing in Louis bedroom now.

Louis is on the floor and is shaking.

I walk close to louis, i crouch down and set my hand on his shoulder. I transferred hope, strength, and happiness to his body.

His shaking calms down now and he is just sniffling now. He puts his hands on the floor and pushes himself up. I help him a bit and he stands up. I have my hands hovering to help keep his balance.

I hear him mumble my name and he walks towards the window. Well more like limp.

He moves the curtain and looks outside and sees nothing but my window open.

He sighs in relief and goes to his bathroom. I stand there in the middle of the room as he closes the bathroom door.

I hear the water turn on and I just stand there listening to the sound of the water and maybe a few cries of pain.

I know I have to knock down louis walls one way or another. 

 

\----------------

I know it took forever sorry.

So tell me what you think.

Thanks for reading.


	5. 4

Harry POV 

 

I see Louis walk out of his house and I grab my bag and walk towards him. He hears my footsteps and sees me walking beside him.

"Morning Louis"

"Morning" he mumbles

I smile towards him showing my dimples. I see him look towards me and back.

"What?"

"Nothing it's just you keep staring at me"

"Because when I see something beautiful I like to look at it a lot"

I see him blush and I cheer inside.

"Well I'm not something to look at really"

I stop walking and gently grab his arm.

"Louis, you are beautiful. Your eyes are the bluest I have eve seen and I have seen a lot of blues in my life. And your nice which is a plus because I have met mean people."

I furrows his eyebrows "You are weird but I like you"

I beam at him "Really?"

"Yes now lets get going before we miss the bus and have to walk there"

\---

School was boring as usual but louis talked to me more. Also the people that used to mess with him don't.

I sit with him at lunch and when we have classes together.

We ride the bus to and from school and when his dad is not home I come over and we do homework together.

That is actually where I am at right now.

I am laying on the floor with our text books around us.

"So Louis how old are you?"

"17 but I'm turning 18 in December"

It stayed quiet after that. The silence isn't as awkward as I thought it would be. It's actually okay.

I finish my homework before louis and he complains how smart I was. All I did was laugh and just stay there watching Louis.

"And I thought I was a nerd" he mumbles to himself.

"I already took these classes"

"Then take others"

"I can't the school won't let me"

"What classes have you not taken?"

"Uhh..." I think about the classes.

As a angel in training we go to a school of some sort and tell us the rules. I was the top of my class and was the first to graduate and get my first human. But that was centuries ago and that person is dead now and only her descendants live today.

"Biology?" I finally say

He barks out a laugh and shakes his head. "You are suppose to take that in freshman year"

"Well they didn't give it to me!"

He jut shakes his head with a smile on lips. I feel accomplished to have put that smile on his lips.

"You should really smile more Louis"

He bite his lip as he fights back a smile.

"I don't know. People always have said I have an ugly smile and I should-"

"It's beautiful and I could say so many clichés about it about how it could make anyone feel all fuzzy inside. How it just makes the room more brighter and you look even more beautiful when you do"

I see his face turn red as he smiles and looks all sheepish. "You're just saying that to be nice"

"No I am not. I am saying this as your friend"

"My friend?"

"Yes your friend Louis"

"I have a friend" he whispers so low that no one with normal hearing could hear but I am not human.

He smiles down at his books and continues to smile until I have to leave. Even when his dad comes in later that night he still smiles at me the next day and the next.

We become so close that I feel like I am loosing my grip and becoming a human.

And the thing is, I don't even mind. I don't mind I am loosing something I have been for my entire existence. Since the dawn of time. As long as Louis is beside me, I don't mind becoming human. I always feel the presence of the other angels around me. I don't look because I can't anymore. I don't see them. I just see the bright sparkle that they give off.

Sometimes I see my wings being healed and other times I see that they are broken beyond repair.

But I have Louis and isn't that enough? I think it is.

That is until a old friend pays a visit that night.


	6. 5

Harry POV

I stand in the middle of the park as the snow falls and paints the floor with a white sheet.

Winter, has always been my favorite time of year. When I was younger and my mentor brought me to earth for the first time, years ago. Everything has changed within a couple of eons. It was winter and I thought it was so beautiful.

I remember what he told me as we walked through the empty streets.

"Harry, it is almost time for you to go off without me as your guid. You will go off like your brothers and sisters to protect God's creation. They need a lot of taking care of Harry. These humans are very fragile. They are made of broken hearts and promises. They need guidance."

I felt his hand go on my shoulder as we came to a stop. He smiles at me.

"You will do so much good down here. I could already tell"

Brought back from my memory I hear footsteps get closer and the wet sidewalk makes a noise under their shoes.

"Niall, what a surprise" I say as I turn and see him in his armor.

Niall is an archangel, a warrior of God. He is also one of my closest friends back in heaven.

"Harry"

I take a seat on the nearest bench. I wrap my coat tighter around my body as I feel the wind rustle around me.

Niall sighs and also takes a seat beside me as his sward clinks against the bench.

"Why have you called me here Niall?"

"You are being called back"

"What, I thought I fell?"

"No, well yes but not in the way you think" he pauses for a moment "there was a plan, but God sees that something is changing in the plan. Altering it or something and your being pulled back. "

"I-"

He puts his hand up. "You don't have a choice Harry. The choice has already been made. "

"No" I say as I stand up "I can't leave yet. I know my purpose now and-"

"Your purpose? Brother has your time on earth made you mad?"

"No, it has made me wiser Brother. Niall look around. I have learned more about humanity than being in heaven taking a class. They never train you to take on a task I have been given without me even knowing. God left me! He left me while I felt vulnerable when I fell. He left me when I needed him most." I take in a breath "I thought this was punishment for what I did. For what I caused"

I feel Niall put his hand on my shoulder. "God is always with us brother. He is always watching us and making decisions on what is best for us. God's thought he was helping you in a way maybe but I don't know. He wants you back and your coming back, Harry, no matter what"

My thoughts go to Louis.

"What about Louis?"

"The human? He will go back to his regular human life and the world will keep turning."

"I can't leave him" I say as I turn around to plead "Please brother, I can't leave him sad and alone please."

"You don't have a choice Harry. I was given orders to bring you back either willingly or fighting"

"You would fight me"

"If I had to, but don't make me do it Harry, please"

I pause for a moment. Fighting with Niall would be a disaster. He would immediately out power me by a long run, but I already made my choice.

"I'm not going Niall. I don't belong up there anymore. It doesn't feel like home anymore. So go in peace brother please." I beg

Silence is all I get back for what feels like a century. I hear him sigh. Closing my eyes I wait, but nothing happens. Opening one eye I see no one near me. Niall is gone just like that, without a fight? 

"Thank you" I whisper

\------

Knowing now that this was all an illusion is quite strange. I am not a fallen. Stepping in front of the mirror I see my halo shining bright above my head, my white feathery wings fully in tacked, my eyes are shining bright with their normal green color just brighter like I have been staring at the sun in an angle to make them shine. 

It dose not feel right anymore. 

It feels...wrong in a way. 

My alarm clock goes off and I am brought back to reality. Grabbing my bag and slipping on my shoes. I walk out the door and to the bus stop. It has become a routine to wait for each other at the stop. 

Staring at everything in angel vision is very different since I have not used it recently. I hear the scruff of shoes hitting the pavement. Turning I see him with a smile but I stop short. 

I see Louis. I see the lonleyness that is still there, the fear, the wanting for someoe to care, hurt, pain, and so much more. But, I also see the smile spreading onto his face, the way his eyes crinkle, the love, kindness, soft, tender, and most of all hope. 

I see Louis like it is the first time.

"Earth to Harry"

Blinking, how long has he been standing their?

"Hi"

"Hi" he says back with a smile. 

The bus rolls forward and the doors open. 

"Shall we?" he says

He steps up the steps and walks to the seat we take. I look around at all the kids in here.

I see them with mixed emotions and everything. 

Taking a seat I breath in.

"You look different" 

"How?" I ask

"I don't know, but it is like your glowing"

I just smile at him with a shrug.


	7. 6

Louis POV

I watch Harry as he paints in art. I look at his features and smiles softly. I probably look like a smitten kitten or something. I won't deny it, I am smitten.

These last few months have been the best in a long time. It was like Harry was sent here just for me. He never pressured me about my family or said anything about me being gay.

I am so greatful, but lately he has been pulling away. I tried to bring it up but he would change the subject like he already knew. Sometimes I don't understand this boy.

He seems like a dream more than a reality.

Harry POV

Feeling the familiar tug at my wings, I know it is only a matter of time. I have prayed and begged for more time but there is no use. I will be summoned to heaven within the week if I am luckey. But by the feel of the tug it's going to be sooner.

I don't know what to tell Louis. He has become such a big part of my life and vice versa. It is so cliche. The things I feel, it's something I have never felt in my life time. Looking at this human, this smiling boy who makes me happy. I could say so many things, but in the end they could not represent what I'm feeling.

Angels don't really have feeling. We are not given a handbook of Angels 101. We are given a set of rules and expected to follow them.

I've dedicated my whole existence to God and what has he done for me?

Well, me falling and meeting Louis is one thing but that's all anything good has come from him.

"Hey Harry?"

Turning my head towards Louis. We are sitting on a swing in the park. He wanted to stop and swing for a bit. But now we are just swaying.

"How did you learn how to ride a bike?"

I see him staring at a dad and daughter. The daughter has a pink helmet on and arm pads with matching knee pads. The dad is behind her holding the seat.

"Um, my dad taught me?"

"Tell me about it"

Um, "sure" furrowing my eyebrows I think up a story that is half lie and half true.

"I was very young when I first learned. Toddler status maybe"

"A toddler?" Louis asks surprise

"Yeah, where I come from that's usually when you first learned how to fl-I mean, ride a bike. My dad held on and didn't let me fall"

\--

"Okay Harry, are you ready?"

"I don't know" I say nervously

Glancing down I see the planet father has created and named Earth. It's quite the fall down. What if my wings don't work? What if I can't flap? What if I'm defect? My eyes widen, I step back quickly. My mentor, Mathew, smiles at me with a warm smile. "Why so scarred?

"What if I can't fly?"

"Then you'll land pretty hard on the ground" Mathew chuckles

"Matt, please" I say most likely sounding desperate.

He smiles at me as he walks towards me.

Matt is an older angel. He was one of the first batch of Angels God created. He has black hair, Brown eyes, fair skin, white wings, and a halo that glows a bit brighter with an orange tint to it.

He crouches in front of me and puts one hand on my shoulder. He sends me a soft smile. 

"Harry, there is nothing to be afraid of. You are an angel, nothing could hurt you. You will fly. I was scarred too, when I first started flying"

"You were?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, everyone is when they first start. Just watch, you will be a natural and if it doesn't work out. Well, I'm right here to catch you" He ruffles my hair and I smile at him. 

Stepping towards the edge of heaven. I look back at Matt and he nods his head. Bitting my lip; I take a deep breath and jump off. 

I slice through the air like nothing and I start panicking because I am not flying yet. 

"Harry! Relax" I hear Mathew shout. 

Taking a deep breath; I close my eyes and try to relax. I feel my muscles start to relax with each breath. I still feel the wind in my face. 

"Harry, open your eyes. You are flying!"

Opening my eyes slowly; I take a look around. I gasp. I'm flying. Looking around, there is clouds. Big white fluffy clouds. Laughing I spin around and I get a good look at my wings. They are an off white and are quite large. Not as large as Matt's but larger than any normal wing size. 

We fly through the clouds. 

\---

"So you just learned, just like that?" Louis asks

Shrugging, "yeah, it wasn't that hard. You kinda just pedal and you stay balenced" 

He hums, "That doesn't seem that-"

Times stops all together and my eyes widen. Looking at Louis, I see him staring at me with his brows furrowed. 

"No, not now. Please just a little bit more time to say goodbye. Please" I beg as I stand up and stare up at the sky. I don't have much time to react before someone comes and grabs me. Pulling out an envelope from my pocket. I stuff it into Louis trousers. I wrote it last night, while I watched Louis sleep. Leaning forward, I press my lips to his cheek and bring my lips to his ears. 

"I know you can't hear me. I am sorry for what pain I am about to cause you. I never wanted this to happen and I begged and pleaded with them to let me stay. This was just some sick and twisted thing they have done. I am sorry"

I hear the soft thump of feet landing on the floor and I feel hands touch my shoulder. A tear falls from my eyes. "Forgive me" I whisper towards Louis before everything starts rushing in fast forward. In a blink of an eye; I am in the HQ. There is a glass ball right smack in the middle of the room and I step forward as I see Louis right were we left off. He stops talking when he notices I am no longer there. He stands up and looks around calling my name. Looking at his lips I could hear his voice in my head. 

"Harry?" He calls out, "where are you? Harry this isn't funny. Harry!" He starts to walk away and I close my eyes as more tears fall from my eyes. Wipping at them and looking down at my hand. It is said angels cry a shiny clear water. It is said to be their grace. Angels don't normally cry enless it is something so drastic that it harms them emotonally. 

Everyone in the room stares at me as I wipe my face. Niall steps towards me and goes to put his hand on my shoulder. "Harry, I-"

Ignoring him, I walk away towards the doors. 

\---

Dear Louis,

If you are reading this, then I am truly sorry. From the start I will say that I did not want to go. I begged and pleaded with them, but my prayers were not answered. I will start from the begining and I hope you will understand because I myself; is still trying to wrap my head around it. 

I am an angel. Before you laugh, let me explain. I was created about 125 B.C, I don't really know since we didn't keep track. All I know is that I am very old. I was the fifth batch of angels God created. I have watched humanity be created and watched it evolve through the years. The first time I visited earth was after I got my guardian license. My first child I guarded name was Hellen. I made sure no one hurt her. I even made myself look like a kid to be her friend when no one would. I kept her company, but she was an abused child. Her mother was an addict and beat her almost every night. I did as much as I could to heal some of her wounds but it was never enough. She died at seven years old. I was the one who came and got her. She was given an option. I can't really say what they were but she chose to become something beautiful. I visit her from time to time. She still has her humor and spirit. 

About a year ago I messed up. All I did was speak my opinion and I was punished. I fell. I was a fallen angel as so I thought. I don't know how I came across you. Something was just tugging me towards you. I found myself in front of your house and then I was in your room. You were crying. I saw your father hit you. I was the one you helped you stand up when you thought you could'nt get up. I saw Hellen when I first saw you but you wern't her. You were Louis. I knew right that second that I needed to help you. I needed to save you. So I became your friend. I tried to help you with everything. 

I could see I was making you happier and that was all I could ask for, but then you started to help me. You were mending the peices of me that I could not fix. You helped me open my eyes. I knew when I was not looking you were looking at me. You were watching me, not in a creepy way but in a content way. I knew you were starting to have feeling for me and to my surprise I was aswell. Angels normally do not have an attraction to anything but you have proved that notion wrong. 

You are beautiful Louis, honestly. Do not cry because I am not there. Do not go lookign for me. Do not do anything that may harm yourself. Be strong. I will always be watching and hopefully I will be able to see you again. Again I am sorry. So, so sorry. Forgive me.

I love you,

Your Harry


	8. 7

Looking down at my tablet I see the name of a child I have to collect. It is sad to see these children lives end so soon. They have not even gotten to see what it is like to grow. Standing in the room; I look at all the family members. The mother and father are crying and holding her hand. while his siblings and other family members stand around her shedding their own tears.

The little boy is five years old and has leukemia. His name is Adam. He never learned how to ride a bike. I walk beside the bed. He is in a coma like sleep and he won't wake up. So my job today is to collect him.

Touching his chest with my hand; I try to make it less painful as possible. The doctor goes around and asks if the family is ready. They are pulling the plug. When the machine says his heart has stopped. I turn around and he is standing there looking around. Smiling at him; I reach my hand out. Adam hesitantly grabs my hand and looks at his family.

"Are they going to be okay?" he asks

"Yes, they will be okay"

I fly us out and back into heaven.

-

It has been four years since I've seen Louis. He has called for me but I wasn't aloud to go see him. I have gone to the edge and watched him. He has moved out of his father's house and is in university. He has made two friends that will be in his life for a long time. He has had boyfriend and my heart aches.

I am aloud to observe but not interact. Sometimes I go down to where he is and just watch him. He has grown so much since the last time I saw him. He is twenty-two and in his last year in uni. looking at him; time has done him well. He still has my letter and sometimes I hear him read it to himself. Louis even thinks he made up the whole thing.

Louis and his friends are going out tonight. I think I will tag along as a precaution. I won't intervene unless I have to.

Watching him dance with other boys and kiss them makes me feel weird. Maybe jealousy? I sometimes like to think back to when we would just hang out in "my room". Louis would make me laugh so much that my sides would hurt. That was the first time I ever felt that way. Louis would laugh at me while I would hold my side making faces.

Coming back to reality I no longer see Louis. Looking at the clock it says one in the morning. I float in the air looking for him. My heart starts beating faster as I don't see him anymore. Suddenly I hear it.

"Stop!"

I'm outside and in the ally. He is a bit tipsy along with his friends but there is four other guys circling around them. Three of them have knives. The guy throws the first punch at Louis' friend. The guy with the knife goes to stab Louis but I'm in front of him in a second. Becoming visible the guy stabs me in the side. It stung but didn't hurt. Pushing the guy back he falls to the floor. He looks at me with wide eyes. His name is Eric.

"Your punishment will happen soon Eric for all the sins you have committed; along with your other friends." I grab the other guys and throw them where Eric is. "You all will be punished in the afterlife"

They all scramble and run out of the ally.

"Who the fuck is he?" friend one said

"I don't care; he just saved our asses" friend two said

"Look thanks for giving us a hand, but don't you need to like go to the hospital or something. You were stabbed" friend one asks.

Turning around I hear Louis gasp while stumbling forward.

"Harry?" Louis whispers

"Hi"

Next thing I know I feel a air hit my face and his friends are grabbing him while Louis tries to hit me again.

"What the actual fuck Louis?"

"This guy saved us and you go and slap him"

"Get off me" Louis shrugs them off. "Your real then, if they could see you"

"Of course he is real" Zayn tells Louis, "how much have you drank Lou"

"Shut it Zayn, so I wasn't crazy?"

"I'm real and no you are not crazy"

This time he punches me. Louis couches his hand to his chest trying to play it off that it hurt. "Are you okay?" I step forward and reach out to him.

"Fuck off, I'm fine"

"That looks like that hurt Lou, let me look at it"

"Don't call me Lou, only my friends could call me that"

"We are fr-"

"Were" Louis cuts in.

"I'm still your friend Louis"

Before we could continue his friend Zayn jumps in. "Wait you guys know each other?"

"No"

"Yes"

"Which one is it then?" Zayn asks

"I thought I did" louis mutters "I thought I imagined you Harry" Louis' voice cracks a little and he clears his thought trying to cover it up.

"I-" thunder roars above us. "I don't have time to-" thunder "explain everything" staring up at the sky.

"Then why did you save us if you don't have time? Why now?"

"I needed to help you"

"I don't need a fucking knight in shining armor. I don't need you"

"If I didn't help" I swallow , "you-and your friends would have gotten hurt or even worse killed and I couldn't let that happen. Not to you Louis"

"Then why didn't you come when I called?"

"I couldn't"

"Why?"

"You don't understand"

"What don't I understand?"

The wind starts to blow and I look from side to side.

"I got too attached"

"Attached to what?" Louis said frustrated.

"To you Louis. I was-i always wanted to connect with someone, but I-"

I felt myself flicker.

"What the fuck?" His friend says. I don't know which one. I don't car.

"I don't have time"

I see panic in Louis' eyes. He steps forward. "I don't want you to go"

Flicker

"I don't either" I whisper

"Then don't"

Looking up at the sky. "I wish" I say before I dissapered.

-

I am punished. I'm under house arrest. Well I don't have a house. Its more like I have a tracking device. I don't know how long I've been here in this room. Hours, days, months, years. All I know its a long time.

"Father" I call out

I sigh.

"Father" I whisper. "I don't understand. I don't understand what I feel. I don't want to live like this. I-i don't want to be an angel anymore; if it means I can't be with Louis"

Putting my face in my hands. "I've never wanted anything more than this. Can I please-i know you wanted me to keep being an angel. That's why you made me stop being Louis' guardian? Was I even his guardian? No, I was his friend"

"I know an angel is not allowed to be with a human but what if I stop being an angel. I tried father, I tried to forget but i-i love him"

"I love Louis and there is nothing that would stop me from loving him"

"Please" I whisper before I start drifting.

Falling, slip and sliding. Tugging pulls at me in different directions.   
What is this?  
I hear a cry. Is that me? Tossing and turning.   
What is happening?

Light blinds me. There is a woman and a man. They hold a baby in their arms.   
I can't move.   
"What are you going to name him?"  
"Harry"   
"Is Harry going to have a middle name?"  
"Harry Edward Styles" the woman says.

Everything blurs and I see the boy grow.

He's a toddlar waddling around. He laughs and cries. He has green eyes and chestnut hair.

He's a kid that grows. He is loved by his parents. He goes to school. He makes friends. He learns. His family moves before he gets to high school.

He's a teen. He meets a boy named Louis. Louis is someone would is funny and is confident. Plays football and has lots of friends. He takes harry under his wing after meeting in the bathrooms on Harry's first day of school. They become the beat friends.

Louis?

Harry kisses Louis and that leads to them becoming HarryandLouis. No one is surprised.

In college they move in together. They have their first big fight. One Strom's out while the other stays in. They both shed tears and apologize. They hold each other and say I love you.

Pulling. Tugging. The light starts to fade.

I sit up fast and I look around. I'm not in the room anymore. "Harry what's wrong?"

Jumping I turn quickly and I see louis.

"Louis?"

"Well who else would it be?"

Where are we?"

"Um-in our flat? Are you okay?" Louis touches my forehead. "Your not warm"

"It was a dream?"

"What?"

"I-" I try to think about it but nothing comes. "I-i don't know"

Louis sighs, "go back to sleep haz, we got class in the morning"

"Your right, it was just a dream. Sorry Lou"

"No worries love"

Louis wraps his arm around me and pulls me close. Smiling I close my eyes. I got my Louis. It was just a dream that felt so real, but it was just a dream.


End file.
